Tru Love Hurts
by Dru Leppard
Summary: Upon returning to Hogwarts, Kayla Taylor finds that she is falling for Draco Malfoy, despite the rivalry between him and her friends.
1. Chapter 1

Kayla groaned, annoyed, as her alarm went off. Lazily, she reached over, and hit the snooze button, and made a valiant attempt to go back to sleep. She didn't have that kind of luck. "Get up, sleepyhead!" her dad yelled from downstairs. She groaned louder, and flipped over in the bed, pulling one of the fluffyest pillows over her head. "I mean now," he said from the base of the stairs that led up to her room. Kayla's pillow levitated off of her head, and onto the floor across the room, soon followed by the rest of them. "Alright, alright, I'm up! I'm up!" she yelled, grumpily, getting out of bed, and stumbling over to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind her, Kayla walked over to the shower, and turned it on. Sliding out of the boxers and tank top she was wearing, Kayla stepped into the warm water. Mmm she thought, closing her eyes, and sticking her head under the flow of the water. After washing her hair, Kayla stepped out of the shower, careful not to slip on the linolium floor, as the water dripped down her body. She reached for a towel, and wrapped it around her as she walked back into her room, and over to her dresser. Fishing through the drawers, she pulled out a pink shirt that said 'Drama Queen' across the front, black mini, bra and panties. After slipping them on, she walked over to her closet, and picked herself out a pair of black, knee-high boots. Kayla pulled them on, and then picked up a wand, muttering a spell to straighten her hair. When she was finished, she set it down on her bedside table, and sat on her bed, gazing around the room. "Won't be long now," she muttered. The tantalizing smell of bacon wafted up the stairs from the kitchen, and Kayla sniffed the air hungrily, getting up, and following the scent to its source. At the bottom of the stairs, Kayla's cat, Tigger, rubbed around her ankles, mewing softly. Pleadingly. She smiled, and reached down, and rubbed Tigger's soft orange fur, behind his ears. He mewed again, affectionatly, and rubbed around her ankles again. Kayla looked to make sure that her dad wasn't looking, before quickly plucking a peice of bacon out of the frying pan, and tossing it to Tigger, who caught it in his mouth, and scarfed it down happily. "Kayla, you know what I said about feeding him bacon," her dad scolded. She rolled her eyes, and picked up another peice of bacon, and nibbled on it, while pouring herself a glass of milk. Kayla leaned against the counter, and sipped her milk thoughtfully, and looked around the kitchen. No, not long now, she thought. Her glass still half full, she set it onto the counter, and went back up to her room. For a minute, Kayla stood in the doorway, with her arms crossed, before crossing to her bed, and pulling out her trunk from underneath. With a grunt, she hoisted it onto the bed, and collapsed beside it. She looked around one last time, before laying down, and dozing off. Kayla couldn't have been asleep for more than 10 minutes, before she found herself being shaken awake by her dad. "Get up! Get up! You're going to miss your train!" he yelled, before grabbing your trunk, and hauling it downstairs quickly. She ran her hands through her hair, grabbed her wand, and ran down the stairs after him. "Come on, Tigger!" she called, and the cat trotted outside behind her. Kayla's dad was just shutting the trunk on the car, when she got in the front seat, and Tigger lept up onto her lap. She closed the door with a light 'thunk' as her dad slid into the drivers seat, and started the engine. A minute later, they were off down the lane, towards the train station. 


	2. Chapter 2

When they got to the station, Kayla and her dad hurried to get a trolley, before running to the platform. Before she could run through to the other side, Kayla's dad grabbed her and hugged her tightly. He always had gotten emotional when Kayla left for school. Ever since his wife's death, it had been just him and Kayla. "I love you," he said, and she hugged him back. "I love you to," Kayla said, before pulling away, and running through the wall. \par \tab Darkness engulfed and released her, and then she saw the Hogwarts Express. A smile crept over Kayla's face, as she remembered the first time she saw it.

FLASHBACK

Kayla lifted her head, and saw a sign that said 'Platform 9 3/4.' She looked around at all of the people bustling about, before walking up to the train to have a better look at it. "May I take your bags, Miss?" asked a boy, with red frizzy hair and coke-bottle glasses. Kayla nodded her head, absently, and watched as he picked up your trunk, and lifted it onto the train. When the boy lifted himself up into the train after your trunk, she saw a tallish girl with frizzy brown hair, not unlike the hair of the boy who had taken her bags. Beside the girl, were two boys, one with brown hair, and one with bright red. Kayla looked in the train, after where the boy had vanished with her trunk, then trotted over to the girl and two boys. "Hi," she said. The girl turned away from the boys she was talking to, and smiled at her. "Hey, what's your name?" she said, looking down at her. Kayla craned her neck upwards. A good two feet seperated them in height, so it put quite a crimp in her neck to look at her from such a close proximity. "Kayla. And yourself?" she asked. "Chelsy. And these two are Harry and Ron," Chelsy said, pointing to each of the boys in turn. Kayla smiled, and held up her hand. "Hey." A further look at the brunette, revealed him to be something more than the plain joe he had been, but moments before. "You're Harry Potter!" Kayla exclaimed, and Harry jumped in mild suprise. He then laughed, and said, "Yea, that's me." "Can I see your scar?" she blurted out, staring intently at the region of his forhead that held his scar, and was currently being hid by a patch of hair. Kayla then caught hold of her manners, and averted her eyes. "Sorry," she mumbled. Harry shook his head. "No, I don't mind," he said, lifting his hair back. Kayla stepped forward a bit, and examined it. She smiled. "Wicked." Just then, a girl with bushy brown hair ran up, all out of breath, and everyone in the group nodded at her in acknowledgement. They obviously knew her. "The train's about to leave, we'd better hurry!" she exclaimed, out of breath. Then she noticed Kayla, and gave her a 'look,' before grabbing ahold of Ron's arm, and dragging him away towards the train. "Come on," Harry said, and Kayla looked at him. He smiled at her, and nodded towards the train. "Let's go."

End of Flashback

Kayla shook her head, leaving the memory behind, at the sound of someone calling her name. She'd hardly spun half-way around, before getting mauled with hugs from some unknown being. "Oof!" she exclaimed, extracting herself from the serial hugger, before turning to see that it was Chelsy. "Hey," she said, hugging her again. "Easy, girl. Easy," Kayla said, pulling herself away. "I can't help it, I missed you!" Chelsy exclaimed, and Kayla rolled her eyes, which caught on the clock above the platform sign. "Let's get on the train before it leaves," she suggested, and Chelsy nodded. The two girls hurried over to the train, and gave their trunks to a man in a red and black uniform. He smiled at them, as they got onto the train, and made their way to the usual compartment at the end of the corridor. The door slid open infront of them, and a wave of hi's and hello's hit Kayla and Chelsy as they entered. Kayla walked over and sat next to Hermione, and Chelsy sat on her other side. "So how was everyone's summ--" Kayla began to ask, when the door to your compartment slid open, yet again, to reveal the king of all scum, Draco Malfoy, who, Kayla hated to admit, had grown up quite a bit over the summer, if only physically. As always, he was flanked by the ever-present Crabbe and Goyle, who looked as stupid as ever. "Well, if it isn't the blood traitor box," he sneered. "Well, if it isn't the horn-dog slytherin," Kayla countered, looking innocently up at Draco, who turned his icy glare onto her. For a moment, his features softened, as he studied Kayla's face. No one noticed though, for not a moment later, Pansy called for her 'Drakie-poo.' The cold expression resumed on his face, as he muttered, "You're lucky that Pansy happend by," before turning on his heel, and walking out.


End file.
